


Breathe On Me

by musguita



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Estamos follando al ritmo de Britney Spears?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe On Me

**Author's Note:**

> en respuesta al prompt en [laredsocial](http://laredsocial.livejournal.com/),  _A Eduardo le encanta Britney y Mark consigue entradas para un concierto privado que va a dar para cuatro gatos contados en un club la mar de exclusivo por el lanzamiento de Femme Fatale. Acaban montandoselo en el servicio de caballeros con Britney de fondo._

**Breathe On Me.**  
  
  
A Mark no le gusta Britney Spears. Da igual las veces que Eduardo lo ponga los fines de semana por las mañanas mientras cocina y canturrea. Simplemente no es su estilo. Pero a Eduardo le gusta de todo, y supone que eso es algo que le vino bastante bien a la hora de enamorarse de Mark. Si Eduardo hubiese tenido un tipo es posible que fuese Mark, por mucho que Eduardo se empeñe en decirle que están los tipos de personas y luego Mark y ser único es mucho mejor que ser uno entre un millón. Según él seguiría siendo un tipo diferente pero a la vez igual.  
  
Se entera una semana antes y dicen que ya no hay entradas, pero Mark es Mark Zuckerberg, inventor de Facebook y esta la clase de ocasión en la que se aprovecha de ello. Así que un día antes del concierto su asistente deja un sobre con las entradas en su mesa y Mark se las lanza a Eduardo como si nada cuando llega a casa. Cinco meses después de haberse conocido, Eduardo confesó borracho que su primera vez había sido con Britney Spears de fondo, exactamente  _Baby One More Time_ . A Mark le parece un recuerdo bastante cursi, pero no puede evitar pensar que mientras una chica le dejó meterla aquel verano Mark le está llevando a ver a Britney y eso es mucho mejor.  
  
Eduardo es todo nervios antes del concierto y Mark no ayuda cuando propone escribirle en la cara un  _Britney, te quiero_ , al que por supuesto se niega.   
  
Es un local grande, pero hay menos gente de la puede albergar. Tal vez no pasen de doscientos asistentes. Todo está oscuro y en silencio cuando suena el principio de una canción que Mark reconoce porque Eduardo tuvo la brillante idea de meterla en su iPod. Britney aparece entonces en el centro, un foco de luz casi cegadora y la gente se vuelve loca. Eduardo grita un poco y aplaude. Y da igual si Britney canta en play-back y ya no se mueve del mismo modo de hace años, lo sigue haciendo de un modo que enloquece al público, Eduardo incluido.  
  
Media hora después, Eduardo se sigue moviendo a su lado. Es casi contagioso, pero por desgracia Mark no tiene el sentido del ritmo y sí toda la vergüenza del mundo. Eduardo le rodea con un brazo por la cintura, le aprieta con su cadera y murmura el estribillo en su odio, roza su oreja con los labios y Mark se siente menos tenso al instante. Durante las dos siguientes canciones Eduardo no deja de moverse, aunque Mark considera que más que bailar Eduardo se está restregando de una manera nada disimulada contra él. Y no es que vaya a decirle que pare, pero Mark está empezando a excitarse como un quinceañero.  
  
-Wardo –le dice al oído.  
  
No sabe si es el tono que utiliza o que Eduardo está en el mismo estado, pero entonces le coge de la muñeca y tira de él entre el público. Le besa antes de llegar al servicio, cuando esperan en la cola y mientras cierra la puerta y le empuja contra la pared.  
  
-Tiene un lavabo –sonríe Eduardo.  
  
Una de las cosas más fascinantes sobre Eduardo es la habilidad de que tiene para sonreír como si le acabases de presentar a tu abuela y en menos de un minuto hacerlo como si estuviese a punto de arrancarte la ropa a mordiscos. Eduardo es increíblemente obsceno y a Mark se le pone dura con sólo esa sonrisa.  
  
Mark apoya la espalda en el lavabo y Eduardo le desabrocha el pantalón.  
  
-Nos estamos perdiendo el concierto –suspira.  
  
-¿Crees que alguien ha notado nuestra ausencia? –se burla Eduardo y rodea su erección con los dedos.  
  
-Oh, joder. Wardo.  
  
-¿Tú crees?  
  
Le suelta y Mark le coge por los hombros. Eduardo le baja los pantalones y los calzoncillos, se arrodilla frente a él y le mira un segundo. Mark echa las manos hacia atrás, se agarra al lavabo con fuerza y Eduardo sonríe de ese modo tan lascivo una última vez más antes de lamerle desde la base hasta la punta. Sopla caliente. Murmura algo y Mark siente la boca de Eduardo, y su lengua y sus dientes, todo a la vez. Húmedo y caliente y a Mark le tiemblan las piernas. Le flaquean las rodillas y Eduardo le sujeta por las caderas.  
  
-Joder, joder, joder –repite.-  _Wardo._  
  
-¿Quieres?   
  
Mark tira de él hacia arriba. Le sujeta por la nuca. Eduardo se pasa la lengua por los labios y Mark le besa con la boca abierta, urgente y descuidado. Desabrocha el cinturón de Eduardo con una mano y rompe el botón al intentar abrir su pantalón. Eduardo se ríe contra su boca.  
  
-Me encanta esta canción –tararea y a Mark le suena a gloria.  
  
Está intentando bajarle el pantalón y tocarle al mismo tiempo cuando Eduardo le coge y le levanta. De pronto está sentado en el lavabo, los pantalones en los tobillos y Eduardo se vuelve a agachar para quitárselos por completo. Saca un bote de lubricante y un condón del bolsillo. Mark arquea las cejas.  
  
-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Con Britney de por medio siempre existe la posibilidad.  
  
Se unta los dedos sin dejar de mirarle y Mark le atrae hacia él. Le muerde los labios, recorre su boca con la lengua. Le sujeta por los hombros y Eduardo mete primero un dedo, frío y sin embargo, Mark siente que le quema por dentro. Eduardo le besa, despacio, susurra en su boca lo que está seguro es el estribillo de otra canción que si Mark conocía ha olvidado. Dos dedos, tres y Mark se retuerce, se echa hacia atrás y se golpea contra el espejo. Escucha la risa de Eduardo, siente el vacío.  
  
-Cuidado, Mark –le besa en la comisura de la boca, como si no estuviese a punto de hacérselo en el servicio de un local en el que Britney Spears está contoneándose a menos de quince metros.  
  
Eduardo le coge por la nuca, hunde los dedos en su pelo y con otra mano se guía hacia dentro. Mark se agarra a su camisa, la estruja entre los dedos y apoya la frente contra su pecho.  
  
-Muévete, Wardo –le urge en un murmuro, apenas audible.  
  
Obedece, empieza lento y suave. Mark recuerda las otras veces que lo hicieron en un servicio público, no es algo que se haya repetido en el tiempo pero todas esas veces siempre ha sido un calentón del momento, rápido y sucio y no se paran a ser cuidadosos o mirarse del modo en el que Eduardo a veces le mira, oscuro y de un modo que a Mark siempre le asusta en el mejor de los sentidos.  
  
Puede que sólo sea la vibración de la música, las ganas de Mark de sentirlo, pero el  _pum pum_  del corazón de Eduardo le golpea las yemas de los dedos. Siente el sudor mezclándose, la boca de Eduardo en todas partes, sus dientes arañándole la piel del cuello, la lengua contra la yugular. Y entre todo eso Eduardo empieza a moverse un poco más rápido, casi lo nota y entonces Mark se da cuenta.  
  
-¿Estamos follando al ritmo de Britney Spears? –pregunta, sin aliento.  
  
Eduardo gira un poco las caderas y Mark rodea su cintura con las piernas, aprieta e intenta cambiar el ritmo. Eduardo niega con la cabeza, le besa con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios. Cambia un poco el ángulo en el estribillo y Mark echa la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
-Wardo, por favor –suplica.  
  
-Mmm, ¿sí?  
  
Mark le golpea con un pie. A Eduardo le encanta cuando pide las cosas. Nunca llega a hacerle suplicar, pero Mark siempre acaba haciéndolo.  
  
-Tócame, Wardo. Por favor.  
  
Eduardo vuelve a tocarle, los dedos ardiendo y Mark está al borde. Acelera el ritmo, le muerde en el hombro y Mark siente la tensión en el estómago y las piernas. Las aprieta y se corre en un momento que parece no terminar nunca hasta que Eduardo le sigue. Apoya la frente en su hombro y suelta el aire en una risa floja. Mark mira el fluorescente del techo.  
  
-Qué desastre –se queja Mark.- Y yo que pensaba llevarte a conocerla. Va a parecer que me he estado masturbando mientras la veía.  
  
Eduardo suelta una carcajada, levanta la cabeza y le besa con pereza.  
  
-No serías el primero.  
  
Mark mueve las piernas intentando recuperar un poco el control sobre sus músculos.  
  
-Ha sido mejor que perder la virginidad con  _Baby One More Time_  de fondo, ¿no? –pregunta, trata de no sonar celoso.  
  
-Totalmente. Me he tirado al creador de Facebook en un concierto de Britney Spears.  
  
  
 **Fin.**


End file.
